Kendall (PsychoWolf2001)
Boomer is a character based on her creator, Swoopy1116. Please ask for premission if you want to use this character Who Ya Callin' Pinhead? (talk) 18:13, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Character Bio Boomer is a white wolf that has long green hair that goes over her right eye, her left eye is green and her right eye is blue, also, while she was fat, she is now slim, she survives in many episodes, but she does die in Going in the Arm-Y, Happy Imposter friends, A Race To Rank last Place, Hurricane Madness, And A Not Happy New Year, and Rock Bottom Pirate Crew shes also a pirate, which kinda makes her a russell-sue, her ship is the Blue Pearl, which is a reference to the Black Pear, heres her crew Members (some are object ocs) Alaska Boomer (captain) Bowling Ball Dynamite Meany Pi Saw Blade Tank UFO Urgent Quotes everytime things go wrong: FINLAND! when someone threatens her: I SHALL NOT BE THREATENED BY A (Insert specie here) when she gets hurt: MY LEG, MY LEG! when grossed out: THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I HAVE BEEN FUCKED BY DAIRY QUEEN when encountering an enemie: (insert character her), you suck! Before Death: Aww Crap, This Is Not Good When Wanting Revenge: I want revenge When Giving Revenge: Revenge! Forms Boomer was given many forms on March 9th, 2014 Zyvarr Zyvarr is a werewolf state that she turns into every night, Zyvar is a very dangerous, very violent, and very deadly werewolf, when Zyvarr, her body is grey, and her eyes are red, her behavior depends on the moon phase, if it is the New Moon or any Waning Phase, she is evil in which she kills every tree friend on sight, if its Full Moon or any Waxing Phase, she will still kill, but will atleast spare Boomers friends, she has a black belly mark, she was made on March 9th, 2014 Maritime Maritime is a mermaid, Maritime will be summoned by Boomer going in the ocean, she can stay under water as long as she wants, she has a green tail, some fans said this is caused by being in the ocean for too long in Ship Sinking of The HTFs, but this was never revealed, Maritime has a bra that says hands off, she was made on April 11th, 2014 Designs Boomer had many designs, here is the list Design 1: Male Design (December 22nd, 2012-November 22nd, 2013) as this design she was a male red squirrel, she had a prosthetic right hand, her left foot had a scar, her right eye was blurry, her hair was shorter and brown Design 2: Female Squirrel (November 22nd, 2013-January 13th, 2014) she only changed in gender and hair Design 3: Robot (January 13th, 2014-March 16th, 2014) She was way different, her hair was purple, she was pink, and had blue eyes Design 4: Wolf (March 16th, 2014-Present) Her most major change yet, she is now white, with a green belly mark, her left eye is light green, with her right eye cyan, her hair is green Episodes Starring Roles 1. Zombie Out 2. Going in the Arm-Y 3. Hurricane Madness 4. Baron's Revenge 5. The Random Show 6. The Dead Of Winter Featuring 1. Happy Imposter Friends 2. Shoot For Star Wars 2. A Race To Rank Last Place 3. Not So Thanksgiving 4. And a Not Happy New Year 5. Rock Bottom 6. Survival of Bad Luck 7. Good Mourning Appearences 1. For A Lost Hope, With A Smile! Deaths #Going in the Arm-Y: Falls to his death. #Happy Imposter Friends: Nuked. #Shoot For Star Wars: Sucked in a black hole #A Race To Rank Last Place: Roasted Alive By Lava #Hurricane Madness: Decapitated by Cloudy. #And a Not Happy New Year: Stabbed in the chest #Rock Bottom: Crushed by a rock Alliance Boomer appears to have an alliance with Pyro and Devon, they are seen together in many episodes Trivia *Boomer is one of the characters that has hair. *Boomer marks the 5th character with a name change (formerly he was Tiki). The 1st one was Meaty, 2nd being Baldy, 3rd being Clarence, and 4th being Rover. *Boomer is left-handed. *Boomer is one of the characters who has a Wiki account. *Boomer is a Lammy-sue as of July 23rd 2013. *Boomer's most torturous death is in Hurricane Madness *Boomer was originally red, but Swoopy1116 changed her green due to favorite color change *Boomer was considered mean, but soon, she started to become nicer to more characters. *Boomers survival rate is 50% *Boomer has 7 kids *On March 1st, 2014, Boomer became not for profit *On March 4th, 2014, Boomer lost her ability to flip out, and Swoopy1116 will make a character with the same way of flipping out *As seen in Survival of Bad Luck, its possible she likes blowing bubblegum *She is 14 but she looks like she is 19 *Similar to Lumpy, she has shirt and pants that looks like her torso and legs *shes currently pregnant *She is a Quadrillionaire *Boomer's quote "My leg, My leg" is a running gag on Spongebob. Gallery h Category:Swoopy1116's characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters with Wiki Accounts Category:Self-Inserts Category:Season 43 Introductions Category:Lammy-Sue Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:White Characters Category:Wolves Category:Canines Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Strong characters Category:Werewolves Category:Good characters Category:Rich Characters